


Wake Up Song

by ZessOnATeaCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Drums, Air Guitars, Dacing Lucifer, Humor, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer Sings, Lucifer has fun playing with Sam, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam secretly does not mind too much, Slightly inappropriate dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZessOnATeaCloud/pseuds/ZessOnATeaCloud
Summary: A kind of normal morning since Sam has Lucifer stuck in his brain. Lucifer enjoys himself immensely and Sam might not be as annoyed as he would like his hallucination to think.





	Wake Up Song

**Author's Note:**

> This exicst because I heard the song "Break My Heart" from the movie Spectacular like a million years ago and in my head pictured Lucifer siging it to have some fun with Sam. I don't really have an excuse for thins just that I think it was fun.

 

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHO HOOOO YEAH!"_

 

Sam was loudly woken from a very resting, nice sleep. Eyes wide open and his heart beating a mile a minute he sat up in his bed. He looked around and instantly saw what had happened.

 

Lucifer. His personal wake-up call, just great. A sleepy groan escaped his throat while he fell back into his pillow, but it seemed he was not allowed to sleep a second longer.

 

_"Oh Yeah!",_ the devil continued to sing and humm some melody. His feet gave the tact and his head nodded with the music.

 

"Guuuten Mooooorgen Sammy", he very fittingly screamed with the melody he was humming. Sam knew he would not have quiet and piece right now so he might as well get started for the day and escaped past Lucifer into the bathroom.

Even through the wood he was able to hear how his Hallucination hummed that foreign melody and knocked on the door to give the beat.

 

Luckily the running water made it easier for Sam to tune Lucifer out and he had a few sacred minutes of silence. Well, that was as long as his shadow decided to stay outside the door, because, let's be honest he could very well stand with him under the shower. Although, he would not be averse if he never had to make the experience of how it would be if the devil molested him during a shower.

 

After getting dressed Sam went, of course with Lucifer following, down the stairs. Lucifer had switched the knocking for imaginable drumsticks and went on to play the drum part of whatever song was in his head.

 

It seemed he was disgustingly happy today, which could not be good for himself, Sam thought. He kind of just wanted to go back to bed again and not wake up before tomorrow. Let's just skip today.

 

Since he was the only one awake yet, at least it was very quiet in the house, Sam started with making coffee for all of them. Lord knows he would need it.

Just in the moment when Sam was about to fill the ground up beans into the machine Lucifer was blocking his view.

 

_"So you're the giiiiiirl"_ Sam tried to ignore him but he disappeared from his right side just to came back and block his view again from the left.

_"I heard the rumor"_ Lucifer placed himself between Sam and the counter, a bit too close for comfort. He grinned and continued to sing.

_"You got the boooooyyys wrapped around your finger"_ there even was a fitting hand motion for this part. It looked like this thing some women do where they chew gum and the wrap it around their finger. Then Lucifer slipped his hand underneath his shirt and moved his hand so it looked like his beating heart, similar to a cartoon character in love.

_"Such sweeeet heart breaker. If you're the game"_ the pale fingers hovered above Sam's skin in a gentle caress, when the devil leaned in an whispered _"I wanna be your player"._

 

The hunter could not suppress the shudder that went through him, which in turn made Lucifer laugh. Did he have to sing right fucking now? Why could he not be left alone for five minutes? It was somewhere between nerve wrecking and infuriating but at least Sam managed to switch on the damn coffee machine. He continued to ignore Lucifer and acted as if he was invisible.

Not that that seemed to stop the other man.

 

_"Oooh, you can do whatever you want_

_It's alright with meee"_

 

Sam rolled his eyes at him and disappeared out the back door to get the mail. It did not happen often that Bobby got mail, except the usual bills and of course various newspapers from all over the country. Lucifer did not leave him alone and waited in the kitchen. Instead he walked backwards before him so that he was facing Sam and happily sang along to his air guitar.

 

_"Why don't you break my heeeaaart_

_Make it hurt so baaad_

_Come on give it your best_

_Nothing less, I insist,_

_I want it just like thaaat"_

 

What on earth was he singing? It truly was annoying Sam by now but no way would he admit that. That's what Lucifer wanted. Taking the newspapers and getting back inside was not that easy since Lucifer, still playing air guitar and humming and singing that song of his, was dancing around Sam in circles. Multiple times, you got dizzy just looking at him.

 

_"Why don't you break my heeeaaart_

_Sounds good to meee_

_Do it over again, again, again_

_You're just what I need"_ they managed to arrive at the kitchen and Lucifer was sporting a dirty grin now, with every again he rolled his hips in a very obvious motion.

 

Sam simply walked past him to try and hide the fact that his ears where turning red. The melody was hummed in his ear and now Sam knew where Gabriel had gotten his annoying behavior from. It was his big brother Lucifer.

He felt cool breath against his neck.

 

_"Why don't you break my heart?"_ the devil actually sounded a bit disappointed _"Yeah... break it."_

Turning around Sam threw a very evil glance towards Lucifer, but Lucifer replied with that disconcerting dirty grin.

 

_"Stare dooown, intimidate me._ _Oh baby pleeeaaase, you'll never break me"_ Seriously?! Lucifer spread his arms out to his side in a 'show-me-what-you-got' pose. The pale lips parted in and arrogant grin and continued to sing.

_"Bring it ooon, cause I can take it_

_You're so cool, the way you play it_

_Oooh, you can do whatever you like_

_It's alright with meee"_ suddenly, very suddenly in fact, Lucifer jumped on the kitchen table with less effort than it should've taken him. The song was not bad, Sam had so admit that... in the privacy of his own head at least. However he still wanted to step on his own feet when he caught himself moving slightly with the music.

 

With an, admittedly, very impressive salto Lucifer jumped off the table again and for a little pyrotechniqual effect set the curtains on fire. The devil danced very rhythmical into the living room and continues to sing almost ecstatically. He obviously was having very much fun. On his knees he slid across the floor just stopping in front of Bobby's desk and shredded on his air guitar.

 

_"Why don't you break my heeeaaart_

_Make it hurt so baaad_

_Come on and give it your best_

_Nothing less, I insist,_

_I want it just like thaaat"_

 

Even under torture Sam would never admit it but Lucifer had and amazing singing voice. Damn him! Satan was a good singer and musician if the way he played his air instruments was anything to go by... where was this poor world heading!?

Not a single note was out of tune, not a single time did he get the tact or rhythm wrong. Almost impressive.

 

With a little jump Lucifer was on his feet again walking towards Sam. On instinct Sam moved backwards until his back hit the wall. Lucifer's hands caged him in as he leaned against the wall propped up on his arms besides Sam's head.

_"Why don't you break my heeeaaart_

_Sounds good to meee"_

Lucifer's body moved with the music in his head and again he thrusted and grinded his hips in a very obscene fashion.

_"Do it over again, again, again_

_You're just what I neeed_

_Why don't you break my heart?_

_Yeah"_

 

A very angry and dark glance was thrown Lucifer's way, again but he didn't do anything besides pulling his hands back and taking a step back from Sam, just enough so Sam could move. By now the hunter simply refused to admit, maybe even to himself, that the song was half way decent if not ok or even good. He also refused to admit that he just caught himself humming along, not happening!

 

What was bugging Sam he most was that even though he was not actually doing anything Lucifer seemed to have a lot of fun.

 

_"Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh!"_

 

The next couple of seconds Lucifer hummed the melody again. He nodded his head and switched form his air guitar to his air drums, throwing in some "Yeahs" and "Break it's" for good measure.

 

_"Why don't you break my heeeaaart_

_Sounds good to meee"_

 

The bastard could even dance really well. Sam would've never guessed that, but right now he was seeing it with he own eyes. Smooth movement, swaying with the rhythm and looking fabulous doing it. Again, something Sam would never admit to. His hallucination should not get that gratification.

 

_"Do it over again, again, again_

_You're just what I neeed_

_Why don't you break my_

_Why don't you break my_

_Why don't you break my heeeeaaaart_

_YEAH!"_

 

In a not so humble victory pose was the song finished and Lucifer bowed before an imaginary audience. Sam was almost tempted to applaud him, if he had been anyone besides the literal devil himself annoying the living hell out of him. But since he was... no!

 

"What the hell was that?" he asked instead, still slightly perplexed by the whole ordeal but not able to keep a tiny smile off his face.

His shadow simply shrugged and grinned.

"I am the angel of music. Sometimes that has to come out... and don't act like you did not enjoy the show Sammy" Lucifer explained and waggled his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes what made Lucifer actually wink at him. He needed to see how long it was until that damned coffee was finally ready.

 

But the worst about that morning? Even four days later Sam was not able to forget that song and was still catching himself humming it.

 


End file.
